


Maybe

by Mitsuki_Sumeragi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Abusive Behavior, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blushing, Flirting, High School, Jealousy, M/M, Molestation, Romance, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, rape trigger
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuki_Sumeragi/pseuds/Mitsuki_Sumeragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[InuKai] Kaoru es sorprendido cambiándose en el vestuario del club de tenis, por alguien con intenciones no muy santas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue el primer fic que escribí. Dado que perdí mi cuenta de ff.net Estoy reposteando mis viejos trabajos y subiendo los nuevos XD.

El timbre sonó dando por finalizado el periodo de clase. Los alumnos de la escuela media Seigaku, se dirigían parloteando a sus casas o respectivos clubes.

Así era como Kaoru Kaidoh se dirigía a paso veloz al vestuario del club de tenis, faltaban unos buenos veinte minutos para que comenzara la práctica. Pero se metió en el vestuario y se sentó en uno de los bancos de espalda a los lockers.

Suspiro fastidiado.  
-Ojalá a ese estúpido no se le ocurra buscarme aquí…- Un silbido amenazador retumbo por la habitación. Hacia mas de dos semanas que ese tipo lo perseguía.

-"No puedo golpearlo porque es un sempai…"-frunció el seño –"me gustaría golpearlo"-  
Osu Netami, no había momento en el día en que lo dejara en paz, cada ves que lo veía se ponía a coquetearle descaradamente. Reprimió una mueca de asco.  
El idiota tenia un año mas que el…  
-"como Inui-sempai…-sacudió la cabeza. Tenía la cabeza revuelta por ideas que no estaban bien. Su mente divagaba y siempre terminaba pensando en…  
-arrrrrggggg!-  
-" no, no estoy pensando en nadie!"-

Netami sempai era un completo fastidio. Miro la hora, faltaban diez minutos.  
Torció la boca en un siseo, los otros titulares de Seigaku, incluyendo a los sempais ,  
Llegaban entre cinco y diez minutos pasada la hora.

-" irresponsables…"-  
Se dio vuelta y encaro los lockers. Se saco los pantalones del uniforme y se colocó rápidamente los shorts. Empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa de forma mecánica.

Dado que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, no vio la persona que entró con total sigilo.  
Desabrocho el último botón, comenzó a deslizar la camisa por sus hombros.  
Unas grandes manos lo tomaron por la cintura, salto del asombro, su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió a la persona a su espalda, deslizar la camisa con extrema lentitud por su cuerpo. Se quedo de piedra.

-¿Quién…?- Un olor suave llego hasta su nariz, parpadeo, ese olor era inconfundible.  
-I-Inui-sempai..?- la vos del niño de segundo año tembló levemente.

-mmmm?-Contestó la persona detrás de Kaidoh, mientras terminaba de quitarle la camisa. Inui soltó una risilla al ver el cuerpo de Kaoru relajarse levemente.

Kaidoh abrió la boca y la cerro soltando un suspiro casi imperceptible, al sentir el tacto de las manos de su sempai contra su piel.  
-Donde esta la campera de tu uniforme?- pregunto con su vos grave Inui-Sempai, cerca de su cuello, casi ronroneando.  
-Ahí… fushuuuu….- señalo suavemente con la cabeza a banco, aun sin moverse.  
-Bien – dijo Inui con su grave vos perfectamente modulada. Kaidoh, pudo sentir la sonrisa de su sempai a través de su voz.

Inui se inclino con una de sus manos sobre la espalda descubierta de niño más pequeño. Provocando a su kouhai un leve cosquilleo.  
-Levanta los brazos- un susurro en su oído. Kaidoh reprimió un gemido.

Obediente permitió que su sempai le colocara por los brazos la prenda y que le subiera el cierre dejándola levemente abierta en el cuello, termino por envolver la cintura del niño mas pequeño con sus fuertes brazos.  
Kaoru no se movió un ápice, ni aceptando ni rechazando el contacto.  
Una atmósfera íntima y cálida se cernía sobre ellos.

\- Llegaste temprano- Inui le ronroneo en la oreja, rozándola con el aliento, pero sin tocarla. Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal del niño de segundo año.  
\- "umm…Sempai tiene una rara manía de hablarme cerca del oído…"- Su cuerpo se remeció ligeramente.  
-"hace estremecer mi cuerpo… a Inui sempai le gusta molestarme…"-pensó al sentir el aliento cálido de Sadaharu contra su sensible piel.  
Si… fushuuuu- la respuesta emano sin aliento de su boca.

Contuvo la respiración, cuando sintió la cabeza de Inui posarse sobre su hombro  
-Mañana empiezan las vacaciones de invierno- otra vez Sadaharu hablo contra el cuello  
de Kaoru. El niño contuvo un jadeo. Su rostro se tiño de rojo.

-Vamos a seguir el entrenamiento?-pregunto Inui con voz divertida.  
-Umm… - trato de que su voz no denotara el nerviosismo, por la cercanía de Sadaharu.  
Kaidoh sintió contra su cuello la sonrisa de Inui.  
-El sábado a las tres, está bien?- sus anteojos emitieron brillo aunque Kaoru no pudo verlos.  
\- Si.- contestó quedo. –" no será para otro asqueroso jugo?"- el pensamiento hizo que frunciera levemente el seño.  
Salio de su ensueño cuando Inui pego su cuerpo mas a el. El sonrojo en sus mejillas aumento.

-" puedo sentir su respiración en mi espalda"- se recostó inconscientemente.  
-"mi respiración es agitada comparada con la suya"-relajo su cuerpo al ser invadido por el sopor. La respiración pausada y suave de Sadaharu lo adormecía.  
Cerró sus ojos suavemente y se inclino levemente hacia la cabeza de Inui en su hombro derecho.  
Inui acerco sus labios a su cuello, apenas rozándolo, Kaoru en un estado semiinconsciente movió su cuello permitiéndole el acceso.

Voces se escucharon afuera. La fuerte voz de Eiji resonaba sobre el griterío.  
-Eiji no corras!- la vos de Oishii sorprendió a Kaidoh. La puerta se abrió de un fuerte golpe.  
Eiji parpadeo confundido.  
Sadaharu estaba en una de las esquinas acomodando metódicamente sus cosas. Mientras Kaidoh, casi en la otra punta guardaba las propias con excesivo ímpetu. Ambos le daban la espalda. El resto de los titulares entraron como una estampida, haciendo bochinche, mientras se cambiaban.

-" Mierda…"-Sadaharu suprimió una mueca de frustración por la interrupción -"No podían elegir otro día para venir temprano"- ironizó para si mismo. -" En qué estaba pensando!"-se auto recrimino ocultando su kilométrico sonrojo con el flequillo.

-"Estúpido sempai"- farfullo inaudible el menor todavía afectado. Habiendo terminado de cambiarse y sin mediar más que un siseo amenazador con Momoshiro, Kaoru puso pies en polvorosa, hacia las canchas.

Inui sin que nadie lo notara miro de reojo la huida de Kaoru, escudado por sus anteojos. Una vez cambiado caminó a la puerta. No intento avisar que se iba, ya que entre los maullidos histéricos de Eiji, hacia Oishii y Fuji, y el intento de hacer callar a Eiji del primero. Sumado a la pequeña "disputa matrimonial" entre Echizen y Momoshiro. -" tendré que recabar datos sobre eso"- pensó distraído. Ahora para rematar Kawamura acababa de encontrar su raqueta, con ayuda de un siempre sonriente Fuji. -" hay un 83 de probabilidades de que no van a escuchar nada de lo que diga"- Llevó una mano a su mentón.-"aunque si menciono el Aozu hay un 95.6 de probabilidades de que escuchen"- rió interiormente macabro.  
-Uhh?- Inui noto algo. –" que es…"- sobre el banco donde momentos antes había estado Kaoru, doblado y en una esquina se encontraba el pañuelo de Mamushi. Sadaharu tomo el pañuelo dispuesto a devolverlo a su dueño.  
-"y talvez, continuar lo de hace un rato"-Se acomodo los lentes que brillaron siniestros.

\--------------------------  
Copiando lo que estaba originalmente escrito: 

"Sorry mi primer fic estoy divagando….  
Dejen sus comentarios, buenos malos, lo que sea, pero dejen algo!  
Hay una posibilidad de que le haga continuacion  
Atte. Mitsuki ( que espera seguir torturando los pronto)"


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Acá esta la continuación.  
> En mi opinión personal, me gusto más el primero.  
> Pero lo prometido es deuda nee?  
> Sigue la misma línea de tiempo anterior."
> 
> \------Waning! Oc y stalker/abusive behavior------  
>  Rape trigger!
> 
> Precaución! uso de un peronaje inventado, comportamiento stalker y abusivo.  
>  e Intento de violación.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kaoru trotaba a paso regular por entre las canchas desiertas. Su respiración, no estaba muy agitada y su ritmo cardíaca era regular

-

Frustración se dibujaba en su cara. Había estado buscando a su presa todo el día,  
y este con habilidad, lo había evitado. En la cafetería, en las aulas, en el patio, el pasillo y un largo etc., había recorrido cada parte del maldito colegio y aun así no encontraba a Kaidoh-kun. Netami se relamió los labios en un gesto obsceno.  
-"va a ser delicioso poseerlo"- su mirada destilo lujuria.

Una sonrisa sádica asomó en su rostro al ver como la "serpientilla" inocente, corría hacia un sendero alejado de las canchas.  
-"estas yendo a la boca del lobo Kaidoh-kun"-sus ojos brillaron con malicia (kyaa lo odio!)  
-serás mio Kaidoh-kun- murmuró para si mismo. Apuro el paso. A esa hora no había nadie por ahí -"así que podré hacer lo que quiera con él"-pensó deleitado ante la idea.  
-Te oiré gemir como un perro Kaidoh-kun- dejó salir una risa sardónica y cruel. Disminuyó la velocidad estando a una buena distancia, no quería hacer ruido.

Kaoru se encontraba estirando, dándole la espalda. Se inclinó hacia abajo con las piernas levemente separadas para estirar la espalda y la parte posterior de sus piernas. Netami desde atrás, se froto descaradamente contra él.  
Hizó un ruido de sorpresa -Que?!- el grito no se hizo esperar, en un movimiento torpe el niño más pequeño se incorporo y se dio vuelta destilando furia y tratando de alejarse.  
Pero su movimiento había sido demasiado tarde. Su agresor dos tallas mas grande que él.  
Lo agarro fuertemente por las muñecas, imposibilitándole el movimiento.

-"Netami sempai?"- Los ojos color ébano de Mamushi se abrieron en terror, cuando sintió su espalda chocar contra un árbol de un fuerte tirón. Miro desesperado en todas direcciones, buscando una forma de escapar.  
-Lo siento, mi pequeña presa, no hay nadie por aquí – hablo risueño Netami.  
\- es una pena, nadie te oirá gritar- el mayor fingió un puchero y empezó a reír con crueldad.  
-idiota… sueltam…!- Kaoru se cayó cuando sintió una de las piernas de Netami entre las suyas. Netami aprovecho el desconcierto y movió la pierna hacia arriba presionando a al niño mas pequeño. Kaidoh en respuesta mordió el brazo de su agresor con violencia, haciendo que sangrara. Netami, enfadado inmovilizó a Kaoru con un solo brazo

-Que mierd...- el mayor tomo su boca con brusquedad. Kaoru lo mordió fuerte y se separo completamente asqueado, reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar. Su opresor le abrió el cierre de la campera velozmente. Atacando y haciendo sangrar el cuello blanco de Kaidoh.  
Kaoru pataleaba y gritaba improperios. Sus ojos empezaban a nublarse con lágrimas de impotencia.

-no…- su vos ya no salía.  
-"el va a…"- su mente era un caos.  
-Por favor no…-su vos era solo un susurro.  
-"Inui sempai"- ya no tenia fuerzas para defenderse.  
-Inui sempai!- Kaidoh grito tan fuerte como pudo. Osu sintió como era jalado hacia atrás con una fuerza inhumana. Kaidoh cayó estrepitosamente al piso al dejar de ser sostenido por su agresor.

Un puño choco contra cara del pelirrojo mandándolo a besar el suelo. Se incorporó precariamente enfocando a la persona que se había atrevido a tocarlo. Sus pupilas castañas se dilataron.

Frente a él, Inui exudaba una furia fría e inquebrantable. Cuando hablo su vos era grave y cavernosa, y no había rastros de su vos modulada y neutral.  
-No le toques- escupió las palabras con una calma que en vez de tranquilizar a Netami le produjo pánico.

-No te quiero ver cerca de él- termino en un siseo.  
Netami se incorporo como pudo y salio huyendo con el rabo entre las patas. Inui se volteo hacia el árbol donde había caído Kaoru, una ves vio desaparecer al idiota. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se acercó despacio. Tras sus anteojos sus ojos brillaron con un sentimiento irreconocible. Se inclino a poca distancia de Kaidoh

-Kaoru?...- preguntó con voz suave Inui, dudando. Kaidoh, se movió precariamente, aun sentado sobre el piso. Sadaharu abrió la boca sorprendido, sino más bien espantado. El cuello de Kaoru sangraba un poco y tenía la campera abierta hasta el ombligo. Pero lo que mas había sorprendido a Inui no era eso, sino, el hecho de que Kaoru estaba llorando silenciosamente.

Gruesas gotas se deslizaban por su rostro y su cuerpo era recorrido por suaves espasmos.  
A pesar de que Inui le había hablado, Kaoru no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia.  
Sadaharu estiro la mano y lo toco suavemente. Kaidoh pego un salto y una mueca de terror se dibujo en su rostro. Inui no se movió un centímetro.

El niño pareció reconocerlo, sus ojos ébano brillaban hermosos acunados por las lagrimas.  
Sadaharu sintió un nudo en la garganta.-"si no hubiera dejado solo…"- pensó con un agujero en el estómago.

-…Semp...- Kaoru estiró los brazos, haciendo que Dataman parpadeara sorprendido cuando sintió los brazos de su kouhai trenzarse detrás de su nuca.  
-Sadaharu sempai- un escalofrío lo recorrió al escuchar su nombre de los labios del niño.  
Inui envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kaidoh, quien parecía no tener intenciones de soltarlo.

Se incorporó cargando el peso del niño, ahora ambos estaban parados,Kaoru ocultaba, el rostro en el cuello de Inui.  
Kaidoh se arrimo mása él. El cuerpo de su sempai estaba confortante mente tibio. El mayor lo asió por la cintura, pegándolo por completo a su cuerpo.

La respiración errática de su kouhai contra su cuello le provocaba escalofríos.  
Sadaharu se inclino enterrando su cara en el pequeño cuello de Kaoru, que jadeo levemente. -"me gusta que Inui sempai haga eso"- en vos alta jamás admitiría eso  
Un murmullo contra su cuello lo hizo parpadear. -" fue mi imaginación?"-

Kaidoh miro, confundido, a su sempai incorporase despacio. Abrió la boca para preguntar que había dicho. Antes de que pudiera salir ningún sonido, la lengua de su sempai deslizándose por su mejilla le hizo cerrar la boca en un sonido hueco.

Inui limpiaba con su lengua las lágrimas de las mejillas sonrojadas de su kouhai.  
\- Te amo- el susurro de Sadaharu en su oído lo dejo en shock. Los labios de Inui recorrieron el cuello de Kaidoh en una suave caricia  
-Sem... sempai, no, suéltame!- Kaoru coloco sus manos en el pecho de Inui tratando de separarse en un mini ataque de pánico.

\- Porque?- la voz calma de Inui contesto en su cuello y las manos de su sempai le acercaron de nuevo al cuerpo de Sadaharu.  
\- Yo…yo… te odio! Te… odio…- sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas y sus ojos enfocaban tenazmente el piso. Inui separó su rostro del cuello de Kaidoh. Una sonrisa ladeada se pinto en su cara.

-Me odias Kaidoh?-la voz de su sempai parecía incluso burlona. Los ojos ébano enfocaron de nuevo a Inui. El niño más pequeño contuvo la respiración. Sadaharu atrajo con una mano el rostro de Kaidoh hacia el suyo. Kaoru quedo extasiado y se sonrojo violentamente.  
-"los ojos de Inui sempai…"-el niño no podía articular palabras -"son… hermosos…"-entreabrió los labios sorprendido.

Los ojos de Sadaharu ya sin sus anteojos de un verde oscuro, profundos y brillantes, dejaron a Kaidoh totalmente embobado. Inui junto su nariz contra la de su Kouhai, mientras sonreía, haciendo que este ultimo saliera del hechizo de sus ojos oscuros.

Mojo sus labios. La respiración de Kaoru era irregular y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.  
-Lo…odio Sempai, lo odio…tanto…-Kaidoh respondió de forma tardía solo en un inaudible susurro. Los ojos de Sadaharu brillaron- También me gustas…Kaoru-kun - Inui terminó la distancia y posó de manera suave sus labios sobre los del otro niño.

Se separó renuente. Los ojos de Kaoru brillaban como joyas. El de cabello lacio coloco sus brazos alrededor de un sorprendido Inui y volvió a unir sus labios. Esta vez el beso no era casto, Sadaharu incitado por la acción de Kaoru, lo había hecho retroceder hasta el árbol tras ellos. Y tomaba su boca por asalto con avidez.

El niño mas bajo soltaba leves quejiditos y suspiros. Cuando se separaron Kaidoh estaba completamente sonrojado y jadeaba levemente por la falta de aire. Inui bajo el rostro y empezó a lamer la herida que había provocado Netami en su cuello. Kaoru jadeo fuerte al sentir la lengua de su sempai recorrer su cuello.

Inui pasó la lengua por la clavícula de Kaidoh, provocando un gemido.Entre jadeos Sadaharu, escucho algo.  
-Te amo Inui sempai-Al escucharlo el mayor reclamó con posesión su boca. El beso se hacia cada ves mas fuerte. Ambas lenguas entrelazadas en una batalla por dominar el beso. Se separaron en busca de aire. Jadeando sus miradas feroces chocaron. Sus narices se rozaban, ninguno hablaba.

Kaoru gimió fuerte, había sentido la lengua traviesa de su sempai deslizarse por su clavícula.  
-Sada…Ah!- su sempai había mordisqueado su clavícula con gula. Las manos de Kaoru revolvieron el cabello de Inui acercándolo para otro furioso beso. Inui bajo por su mentón repartiendo suaves besos y caricias por donde pasaba. Los sonidos sensuales provenientes de Kaidoh lo incitaban a continuar.

Kaoru se quedo sin aire, su sempai había succionado su cuello, marcándolo como de su propiedad. Sadaharu se separó de el mirando satisfecho la marca sobre el blanco cuello de Kaidoh.  
-"hay un 83 de probabilidades de que se vea incluso con el uniforme escolar"- soltó una risilla. El más alto tomo el cuello del niño y presionó sus labios casi con urgencia.  
Las manos del de tercer año viajaron a la espalda de Kaoru, paseándose por debajo de la ropa del más pequeño. Los anteojos de Inui ahora yacían olvidados, al igual que la bandana de Kaidoh.

-Inui-sempai!- Un grito proveniente de Momoshiro, hizo que volvieran en si. Kaoru empujó a Inui, sorprendido y sonrojado hasta las orejas. Momo llego hasta ellos un momento después. Enarcó una ceja a Echizen que venia detrás, mas calmado que el mayor. 

Kaidoh estaba parado precariamente sosteniéndose del árbol con el cabello alborotado, el rostro rojo y la ropa mal puesta. Por el otro lado Inui estaba en el piso a varios pasos de Kaidoh y parecía tantear el piso en busca de sus lentes, sonrojado también.

-errrr….pasó algo?-la voz de Momo siempre oportuna.  
-NO!- el grito provino tanto de Inui como de Kaoru. Ambos se miraron sonrojados, Kaoru en gran proporción, Sadaharu más disimuladamente.  
-Tezuka Buchou nos hará correr, si no vamos ahora- la voz aburrida de Echizen se hizo presente.

Inui y Kaidoh se incorporaron y partieron a paso rápido hacia las canchas. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría pensado que huían de un terremoto. Ryoma y Momo se rezagaron.

-No es un mal lugar, ne Ryo-chan-Momo preguntó riendo.  
-Momo sempai…- La voz de Ryoma era de advertencia, sin embargo estaba rojo hasta las orejas.Momoshiro beso Ryoma dejándolo aturdido.  
-Ta.ke.shi. Te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre.-deletreo el ojivioleta.  
-..Takeshi…sempai- Momo hizo puchero. -"niño malo, ya veras después"-  
Ryoma se caló mas abajo su gorra avergonzado.

.--------------------------------------------------------.  
Inui y Kaidoh una vez alejados empezaron a caminar más calmados.  
-Toma.- Inui extendió la mano ofreciéndole la bandana que había olvidado en el vestuario.  
-Uhm?- emitió Kaoru sorprendido. -"no me había dado cuenta."-  
-Gracias, Inui sempai- hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza. Inui tomo el rostro de Kaoru y lo besó.  
-Me gusta cuando me llamas Sadaharu-le sonrió a un rojo y sorprendido Kaidoh. El resto del equipo de tenis apareció en la esquina, parecían estar buscándolos.  
-Inui.- Tezuka lo llamó. -"un 56 % de que es por el nuevo entrenamiento"- Sadaharu se acerco al oído de Kaoru

-Bye, Kaoru-chan.- susurró Inui. Kaidoh se sonrojo hasta las orejas. Kikumaru tuvo que zarandearlo un rato, con ayuda de Fuji, para que volviera en si.  
Kaidoh se la pasó toda la práctica chocándose con las paredes y tropezándose con cuanta cosa pudo. Inui reía interiormente de su avergonzado Kouhai.

EXTRA  
\-------------------------------------------------------.  
Inui caminaba por el patio tranquilamente.  
Divisó Osu Netami sentado en un banco con un termo y su bento, como si nada hubiera pasado hace unos días.  
-"yo no soy vengativo"- pensó Inui con calma dándose vuelta.  
Netami ignorante de que había sido observado jalo el termo y dio un gran trago  
Ahhhhhhrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggg!- el grito provino desde detrás de Inui  
-"nop, para nada vengativo"- sonrió con malicia y sus anteojos brillaron maniáticos.  
-llamen a una ambulancia esta inconsciente!-


End file.
